Back to the Beginning but This Time My Way
by Divergentlover
Summary: Set in season two Kate never died. Ziva went back to Israel but her father found out that she killed Ari. Now he is trying to kill her and it is up to the team to protect her. Vote for Tate or Tiva other pairings inside. M for language and adult scenes in later chapters. Please be nice this is my first ncis story.


**please keep an open mind when you read this. It is my first story. Thanks!**

**Tony is 25 and only worked at Baltimore for a year**

**Gibbs is 33 and married to jenny for three years.**

**Ziva is 23 and has been working at mossad since she was 19. **

**Kate is 25 and has been working at ncis for two years she never worked in the secret service.**

**Jenny is 32 and has been the director for 2 years and has been married to Gibbs for three. Kept her last name to avoid confusion. Good friends with Ziva.**

**McGee and Abby are both 24 and have been working at ncis for a year they have been dating for 2. **

**Other than that everyone else is the same.**

**disclaimer: I don't own ncis or the characters but I wish I did!**

Kate sat staring at Tony from across the bullpen. Why did he have to be so blind. Every one but Tony knew that she loved him but ever since that Ziva chick helped save her life he's been obsessed with her. Didn't he realize that he would never see her again while she was right there? kate knew one thing and that was that she would make Tony realize he loved her not Ziva. Well that did not work out very well for her. At that moment the elevator dinged signifying they opened and Director Shepard came rushing in with a bloody figure leaning against her for support.

"Call Ducky!" She screamed

Tony jumped on his phone dialing autopsy while the director brought the person over. As she layed the person on the floor Kate and Tony Realized that it was in fact Ms. Ziva David the Mossad assassin looking almost dead with cuts running up and down her body with dark bruises covering the places in between. She was barely concious. As ducky and Gerald ran in director Shepard pulled Kate and tony aside as ducky worked on saving Ziva's life.

"what the hell happened to her" Tony asked the director

"a few days ago Ziva called me saying that she needed to come to the U.S because her director found out she killed Ari Haswari and that he had put out a hit on her. She flew in and was staying at a hotel in Virginia. This morning when I went to pick her up I found her laying on the floor like this with a man standing above her about to finish her off. I shot him before he could Gibbs is there now securing the scene the man is at the hospital with guards surrounding him. We can't take Ziva there because its to easy for them to get to her. We have to set up a hospital here..." the director trailed off.

"Wait Gibbs shot Haswari. Didn't he?" Kate asked

"No Gibbs covered it up so Ziva would not get killed. I guess that would not matter anymore. Ziva and Haswari are very important to Director David." Director Shepard explained.

"wait Director David! He's Ziva's father and he put out a hit on her! He's worse then my father! And why is Haswari special is he her husband or something because it would be really sick if she killed her husband." Tony rambled on.

At that time Kate tuned him out. She really hoped that Tony was right and Ari was Ziva's husband. Maybe then he would stop loving her and realize that he loved Kate and they would get married and live happily ever after. Then she started listening just to here.

"No he is not her husband Tony. He is her half brother. That is why she was so quick to say he was innocent. He was the only person who would protect her from her father after her mother and sister died." the director explained." Tali" Tony said softly under his breath "her sister Tali."

Both Kate and jenny turned to look at Tony both wondering how Tony knew such an intimate detail of Ziva's life. Jen was wondering because she knew Ziva rarely ever told people about Tali unless she had to and Kate because it made her jealous that Tony knew about someone's sister after only knowing them for a few days while she knew him for a few years and still did not know about hers.

**So please review if you want more. I don't know if it is much good but I think I did my best so tell me what you think. The story can go both ways but vote for Tate or tiva I am going more towards tiva cause I like them better but it can always change.**

**Review!**


End file.
